Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to radio-frequency switches.
Description of the Related Art
Radio-frequency (RF) switches, such as transistor switches, can be used to switch signals between one or more poles and one or more throws. Gate resistance in connection with branches or components of RF switches can affect switching performance.